<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>white roses by kyanitez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718156">white roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitez/pseuds/kyanitez'>kyanitez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakup, M/M, Memories, Sad, Short, white roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitez/pseuds/kyanitez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is purely fictional. it's inspired by the song "white roses" by greyson chance. you can listen to the song before reading if you want to :) it's a kinda sad au?? its a one shot au ahah<br/>lowercase intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>white roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally a brightwin au, updated to markhyuck an year later bc i thought it fit better! hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> hyuck woke up early. a normal morning,, or so he thought. when did the first petal fall? hyuck would ask himself everyday. but that was before. hyuck had felt so much that he'd started to feel nothing at all. </p><p>hyuck looked at the vase on his table. the same vase he'd been looking at for months now but today, something was different. the vase was absolutely breathtaking in its simplicity. the flowers delicate, holding centre stage. hyuck noticed something, just one white rose among the beautiful flowers in other vibrant colors. </p><p>you can hold in your feelings for a certain time. after that, you break. and that's exactly what happened. hyuck broke. physically, emotionally and mentally. and for once, in a really long time, he cried. </p><p>it was more than just crying. it was the kind of sobbing that occurs when you lose hope, completely. </p><p>hyuck remembered the day he'd seen mark at the coffee shop near home, mark sat there, laughing with his friends like nothing had happened. like hyuck was never a part of mark's life, like mark wasn't affected at all.</p><p>hyuck would hardly sleep after the incident, he'd be up all night looking at the stars and overthink every thing he'd said or done. he'd always question if mark was genuinely happy. did mark not hurt? did mark not distance himself from the world like hyuck did? did mark's heart not randomly ache in the middle of the day?</p><p>when did the first petal fall? when did they distance themselves from eachother? when did it all go wrong?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>white roses on a pastel sky</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>broken vows on our lips run dry</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>i see you out with your friends, you smile</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>it's funny how that goes, i haven't slept in a while</em> </strong>
</p><p>forever, mark had said. hyuck would always hold mark to that. he was yet to realize that maybe forever wasn't for everyone. </p><p>hyuck remembers the random i love you notes that would show up in his book while he was at work, the weekly movie nights that would most likely end in a pillow fight and cuddles. the romantic dates that would make hyuck feel like he was the luckiest person in the world. the dramatic fights about the most random and simple things. </p><p>but the most important memory, the annual white rose. white was mark's favorite color. the day mark had asked hyuck to be his boyfriend, he'd given him a white rose. "white roses resemble a love so strong it's considered an everlasting one. an undying love, something i hope we have. i'm pretty sure i love you and if i had to spend my life with one person, it would be you," he'd said. after that, it slowly turned into a tradition. one white rose every anniversary and hyuck wouldn't be able to explain in words how happy he was. </p><p>when the white roses stopped arriving? hyuck can't remember. it was so sudden hyuck couldn't fully process it for months after. he'd gone to sleep comfortably in the arms of the one person hyuck loved more than anything in the world but he'd woken up to the cold air and emptiness that hyuck thought he'd never have to feel after he met mark. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>i never saw it coming</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>i thought we had it all</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>i feel you in those moments</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>those nights, held in your arms</strong> </em>
</p><p>maybe mark didn't understand how one sentence could break someone this much. maybe he didn't realize how much his departure affected hyuck. in mark's eyes, hyuck was strong. he'd get over this quickly. but what mark didn't know was that it was all a facade. hyuck would never show mark his weak side. mark deserved to be happy always and when mark was sad, hyuck would be strong for him always trying to make it better. </p><p>that's why mark probably didn't think too much when he said "hey i think it's getting too much, maybe we should take a break for a while." and he left, without an explanation, leaving hyuck in complete darkness. hyuck thought he'd never get over mark and he was right. the crying and moping may have stopped but the hole in hyuck's heart that mark left would stay forever.</p><p>hyuck would always wonder if mark missed him, even for a little while. who was surprising mark with a jar of ice cream when they had heard mark had a hard day? who was making sure to cut the crusts off mark's bread? who was letting mark sleep on their lap even if it was uncomfortable? who was taking mark for picnics and taking time off work for the sole reason of spending time with his pretty boy? hyuck would ponder upon these questions for hours together hoping that his boy was taken care of properly.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>darling be careful with me</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>cause there's part of me that you don't know</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>darling be gentle with me</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>when you tell me that you need to go</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>and if you should miss me, don't call me, don't tell me, just leave me alone</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>because you cut me wide open left teardrops on all my white roses</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>cause you cut me wide open left teardrops on all my white roses</strong> </em>
</p><p>hyuck looked at the white rose in his vase and picked out the delicate flower. he didn't know where it came from, was it a sign? hyuck almost laughed at himself for thinking that. mark had moved on. hyuck was just a fragment of mark's memory. hyuck held the rose close to his heart and closed his eyes. he thought of the good times, they may have shattered but the memories stayed and for that, hyuck was grateful. mark had hurt hyuck in ways hyuck didn't know were possible but hyuck could never hate him for that. he had his reasons, hyuck thought. and holding the flower, the only thing he wished for was to be with mark again.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>cause you cut me wide open left teardrops on all my white roses</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>